Probation Violation
by watched 2 much tv
Summary: Title doesn't fit much but a good story. Set when they are going home. REVIEW! More drama will come. Relanships, arrests, injuries, big stuff
1. Chapter 1

They were on little boats getting to the cruise ship, that was going to get them home. "Okay, listen up. In one week you guys are going to back home. I realize that you are eager to get home but the time it will take to get you home doesn't get shorter. The Empty Ocean Cruise ship has offer to take us all home. The reason we are going on a cruise ship is that Typhoon Melissa is coming and we have to leave fast. There are only a limited number of rooms left, so we paired you up. Eric McGorill and Taylor Hagan, room 209. Daley and Lex Marin and Nathan McHugh, room 228. Melissa Wu and Cody Jackson, room 303. Pick up the keys at the desk," said the officer.

When they got in, Melissa and Jackson had started putting things in the drawers. "Are you still unpacking," Jackson asked teasingly, laughing, "Here, lemme help." "Thanks, Jackson. Hey, don't look in that pile," she screamed the last part. He took it out by accident and revealed her bra. "I'll do the rest. Thank you," she said as he put it down. "Sorry, that was an accident. That'll be a secret between us," he said trying to apoligize, his mind was still on what he had just seen. "Yea," she said. "Umm… I have something I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now and we're finally alone. So here goes. I have a crush on you. If you think it's because of what I just saw it isn't. I realized this when I got sick and you took care of me. You're smart, funny, nice to everyone, and beautiful," he said. "Wow," was all she could say. He kissed her. Before long they were on his bed, him on top of her, making out. There was a knock on the door and they jumped apart.

Jackson opened the door to find a police officer. "Hello. You're Cody Jackson. And I'm a police officer. I'm here to take you to the other officers and tell you what is going to happen when we get home to you," he said. "Okay, can I say goodbye," Jackson asked and the officer nodded. Jackson turned around and hugged Melissa. He kissed her cheeked and said, "It's late. Go to sleep and don't wait for me. Whatever happens, I love you," he said and she had tears running down her face.

At 2 A.M., he came into the room quietly and found Melissa laying on her bed. "I told you not to wait up," he said. "I know. What happened," she asked. "I'm free," he said and ran and kissed her and spun her around. They resumed making out on Jackson's bed. The next morning, the rest of the gang was about to knock on Mel and Jackson's door but then Eric slipped on the keycard. "Are they trying to kill me," Eric complained from the ground. "Eric, if someone wanted to kill you they would make it as painful as possible, especially Jackson," said Daley. She opened the door using the keycard only to find Melissa and Jackson on top of the covers sleeping on his bed. Eric, still mad about falling took blackmail pictures. He, then screamed in their ears and woke them up. "Ahh," they both screamed. Jackson started running after Eric, and they left the group laughing as they ran down the halls.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eric, you're dead!" screamed Jackson, as he chased Eric down the hall. Eric quickly turned the corner, started banging on doors and hit full speed just as the first man came out and caught Jackson. "Officer Daryl, how are you doing?" asked Jackson, nervously.

"Horrible! I spent half the night awake with you and now I try to get some peace and quiet and you come bothering everyone! You're coming with me!" said officer Daryl.

"Sir, it was my friend. I was going to rearrange his face and he did this so he could get a head-start. Why are you putting handcuffs on me?" explained, then asked Jackson. "I'm taking you back to you're room," said Daryl and started shoving Jackson in the room.

At the room

"They've been gone for awhile. Think he did any damage to Eric's face?" asked Taylor. Before anyone could answer, there was a knock on the door and Melissa got up and opened it. "Hello," she said to the officer. "Here. Take him and please girl keep him outta trouble," said Daryl."Handcuffs," said Jackson, reminding the officer to remove them.

"What happened," said Daley, once Daryl left. "I'm gonna murder Eric," said Jackson, falling on his bed. "Why'd you get in trouble with the cop?" asked Nathan. "Because Eric thought it would be funny to knock on doors and leave me to get blamed!" said Jackson. "And some called the cops?" asked Lex. "No. Officer Daryl's room was the first door that opened because it was the first door Eric knocked on," said Jackson

Drama to come. Review Question and Her Choice. I also have two Radio Free Roscoe stories up and they need reviewing. Last chapter of Island Problems will arrive on February 26th, the day that marks me reading Fanfic for 1 year.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, by the looks of where you two were sleeping, something big went on last night," said Taylor, devilishly.

"Yeah, something big did go on," said Melissa, which sparked interest in Taylor.

"I got cleared," said Jackson, still lying down, plotting Eric's death.

"That's great, "said Nathan.

"That's stupid. I meant action," said Taylor, clearly disappointed that there was no gossip.

"Taylor, I'm still here," said Lex, not wanting to hear details.

"Oh. Then leave," said Taylor.

"Taylor!" yelled Daley.

"Okay, okay," said Taylor, "So how are you going kill Eric?"

"I'm going to lock him up in a little box and take knives and stab him," said Jackson, pretending to stab Eric.

"Really?" asked Taylor.

"No," said Jackson.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Drama starts in chapter 4 or 5. This was a stupid chapter, but I lost how I was going to do chapter 2, so after I wrote yesterday's version, all I knew that was gonna happen next is drama. Like I know what drama but not how it unfolds.


End file.
